


Conversation

by MOCHS



Series: Aeon Ever After [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOCHS/pseuds/MOCHS
Summary: Leon and Ada have a conversation in the kitchen. Very fluffy romance ahead.





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> The format of this one shot is deliberate. I got the idea from a Harry Potter fic I was reading and one of the chapters contained dialogue only with no description at all. I really liked it and I decided to write a cute and fluffy fic for my favorite pairing. :)
> 
> The lines in between parts of the story means that time was skipped just a little bit.

"Do you need any help?"

"Thanks but I'm almost done, handsome."

"I'll stay and watch your technique anyway."

"What are you-"

"I like the view from over your shoulder, beautiful."

"I think you're purposefully distracting me with your hands, _Kennedy_."

"I love spending time with my gorgeous **wife**."

"Your flattery won't work when time is not on our side right now."

"We always scrape by."

"Your parents will not be impressed by a daughter-in-law who can't feed them a little snack."

"Since when did you care about what others thought of you?"

"They're my in-laws and it is unlikely that I'll be disappearing from their lives any time soon."

"True. And I do want them to have a taste of this divine banana, walnut, and chocolate chip loaf."

"How about you help me oil the bread tin, dear **husband** of mine?"

"Gladly, Mrs. Kennedy."

"Thank you, Leon."

* * *

"Why are you hugging me from the back?"

"Pay back."

"If I recall, you said distractions were bad."

"Only if I don't finish my task, which I already did."

"It's not in the oven yet."

"Please help me put it into the oven then, _dear_."

"I can't if you're clinging onto my back."

"The DSO's best agent can't walk with a bit of weight?"

"I'm asking out of courtesy, Ada. Do you really want me to do it?"

"Yes, your prowess will make me swoon."

"Haha."

"I'll let you know my secret for a great loaf when you're done."

"Lots of love and attention?"

"You're making it sound like I fornicate with the bread."

"Heh, it's in the oven now."

"You leave the bread in the oven with the door slightly open to cool when the baking is done. Less cracks that way."

"Okay. Were you impressed by my strength?"

"You'll have to show me again now that we're face to face."

"Will I get _rewarded_ for this challenge?"

"If you pass with flying colors, handsome."

* * *

"..."

"…!"

* * *

"How did I fare?"

"It was extraordinary, as usual."

"Mm, just fulfilling my duties as a spouse."

"I know. Let's clean this up."

"My parents won't mind if the kitchen is a little messy."

"They'll wonder why we left it that way for an hour and speculate what we might have been doing. Do you _really_ want them to imagine their son doing such an _activity_ here?"

"We can say Cobalt distracted us."

"For an hour. Really?"

"Oh alright, we'll clean up."

"Pouting doesn't suit you, handsome."

"I know you love it."

"Yes, I do."

"So I'll continue to do it."

"Now you're making me unable to resist."

"Then let's make up and think happy thoughts."

"You always know how to please a girl."

"Like I said, it's my duty as a husband to shamelessly flirt with my wife."

"I can never get used to this."

"Me neither."

"I love you, Leon."

"I love you too, Ada."


End file.
